


cheap thrills

by bukkunkun



Series: drop the b [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pining, OH YES PALS HERE WE GO, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Stockings, Strip Tease, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Jake finally sees Tom's Lip Sync Battle.(it's cheap to title this umbrella, okay?)





	cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> me and jake gyllenhaal in this au:
>
>> goes instantly stupid at the sight of the fucking umbrella outfit
>> 
>> — 🔮 bukkun, MSc 🌟 Spider-Man PS4 🕷 (@trickscd) [May 13, 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1127726153131646976?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> anyway hello :3c this is a hornier one of the lot but fun fact!! part of this is actually the Very First Jaketom I've Ever Written, just repurposed to be added to drop the b!! it's nice to finally be able to use it. (*´꒳`*) 

Doing press was really more fun with friends, Jake thought. He remembered doing _ Life _ with Ryan, where they solidified their friendship despite having little screen time together on the movie itself. Now, with Tom, Zendaya and Jacob on their press tours, Jake really couldn’t help but find himself enjoying everything. It was lonelier doing things alone, but when they had the whole squad together, it was really something else. 

Mexico was wonderful—wonderfully warm, and the food was fucking _ amazing. _ God, Jake had to start looking for the legit restaurants back in New York if he really wanted to get a taste of _ that _again. Right now, he only had Tom with him, but he knew it wouldn’t be long until they had to get separated for press tours on opposite sides of the world again. Still, Tom was diligent in FaceTiming Zendaya and Jacob, and since they spent so much time together, Jake was roped into the habit, smiling a little awkwardly down at the screen as Zendaya and Jacob gave him their own brand of smiles. 

Oh, in fairness—he was gonna miss these kids, damn.

Especially Tom, really. Tom—he was so sweet, god. Like an actual angel of a guy, and Jake couldn’t really quite believe that such a person like him existed. 

Also, that he should probably drop this overly affectionate way he thought about Tom lest he started going down a path he wasn’t too keen on going down that soon. 

(Hell, one time he went down that path, a top ten hit song came out of it, and Jake didn’t even get a single cent out of that. Wasn’t _ his _ fault he was more into the indie scene than mainstream, Jesus.)

After a packed day of press conferences, fan meets and greets, interviews, Jake, Tom and the rest of their team made their way back to their hotel for dinner. _ Far From Home _ wasn’t that far away, and they were all abuzz with excitement, which was probably why by the time their team had made it back, Jake was about ready to drop dead onto his bed and be a corpse to the rest of the world until his phone alarm woke him up the next day. 

That had been the plan, at the start. 

But then as Tom FaceTimed Zendaya during dinner, as was his wont, she asked Jake the million dollar question. 

“_By the way, Jake, have you ever tried doing a lip sync battle?_”

“A lip sync battle?” He echoed, and Jacob burst out laughing into his bottled water, the sound tinny from the way it travelled from Tom’s phone, through his dual headphone adaptor and into his and Jake’s earphones. The brunet next to him spluttered, turning tomato red, and Jake cocked his head at Tom as the younger man tried to look away from him in embarrassment.

The reaction got Jake curious—the only times he’d seen Tom that flustered was when they were in bed. Especially those first few nights where they’d started having sex back in Venice. In fact, Tom wasn’t that embarrassed about asking for sex or having it these days, and Jake found himself smiling fondly at the sight of Tom’s blush. 

He’d missed that. Tom was so fucking _ cute. _

“Zendaya!” Tom hissed, and Jake’s lips curled up in a grin. 

“Is this about Tom?”

“_Hell yeah._” Zendaya nodded, just as Tom blurted out, “Hell no!”

“I’m putting my money on Zendaya here.” He said, and the younger man groaned, burying his face in his hands as Zendaya and Jacob shared a gesture from across the oceans. Jake laughed as Zendaya stuck her tongue out triumphantly before turning back to him and Tom. “What’s this about?” He couldn’t stop grinning—hell, he had to admit it: flustering Tom was fun, and the younger man could get downright _ adorable _ if you pushed him hard enough. If it was up to Jake, if anyone disagreed with that, they should be called legally blind.

“_So, a while back, Tom and I got on this show,_” Zendaya said, disappearing from sight on the call as she set something up on her phone. “_You’ve gotta see this. I’ll text you the YouTube link. All you gotta do is tap on it to open it. Think you can handle that, old man?_”

Jake rolled his eyes, scoffing, but by now Zendaya knew that was just how he was affectionate. She reappeared on screen, grinning cattily. 

“_Waitwaitwait, you can’t just show him Tom’s first, you gotta show him yours first!_” Jacob protested, and the young woman laughed, blowing him a raspberry just as Jake felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

“_I am, dumbass!_” She teased, and Jake couldn’t help but laugh along with them. He pulled his phone out to see Zendaya’s message to him, and he tapped on the link to see the YouTube video she sent him. 

“24K Magic, huh?” He smiled, settling down next to a petulant Tom to watch. “Got that Bruno Mars thing going for you?”

“_Hell yeah._” Zendaya nodded. “_I _was_ gonna win,_”

“Yeah, this is impressive.” Jake nodded, watching her dance onstage, and he laughed delightedly when she finished off, posing in that Bruno Mars way that suited her ridiculously well, and he locked his phone to look at Tom’s again. “Why didn’t you win? That was amazing.”

“_Oh, man, Tom’s gonna rock your world._” Jacob grinned, and only then did Jake realise it had been a while since the brunet spoke. He looked over at Tom, who hid behind his sleeves in embarrassment, but he could see that the tips of his ears were flushed pink. 

_ Fuck, _ Tom was so _ cute. _How many times has he thought of that, god? Jake resisted the urge to shake his head to clear it. Focus!

“I’m hoping he does.” Jake grinned, and gave Tom a wink when he saw the younger man peek at him between his fingers. Tom grumbled and kicked at him, earning him peals of laughter from Jake as Zendaya sent him another link on YouTube. The man loaded it up, despite Tom’s desperate puppy-eyed look at him not to. 

“_Here, check it out._” She said, practically leering at him, and Jake focused on his phone. He was pleasantly surprised to see Tom tap dancing to _ Singing In The Rain, _and his smile turned soft. 

“Tom? This isn’t so ba—_oh._”

Tom went behind a wall of umbrellas and the beat dropped. That wasn’t _ Singing In The Rain. _

“Wait—waitwait_wait—_” Jake began, as Tom dropped his face onto the table, much to Jacob and Zendaya’s delight. 

Rihanna’s Umbrella started playing—and the prettiest stripper wearing Tom’s face strutted out from behind the wall of umbrellas. Jake’s jaw dropped as Tom danced on stage, his eyes growing wide at the way the younger man’s body moved, and the sound of Zendaya and Jacob’s laughter faded into background noise as he fixated on Tom’s Rihanna lip sync. 

Oh, shit. 

Oh, _ shit _ Tom was ridiculously hot and the way his hips rolled on top of that umbrella was doing _ things _ to him. This was going to get embarrassing, _ very _quickly. 

“Holy shit.” He felt like he ran a mile, panting slightly after Tom’s death drop at the end of his number, and he numbly locked his phone, tucking it away into his pocket. “_Holy shit._”

“_I know, right?_” She nodded, and looked over at Tom, who was very determinedly—_and very adorably_—keeping his gaze away from them. “_I thought I won, but this guy totally pulled out all the stops._”

“Yeah, I’d love to have seen that in person.” Jake nodded. 

He really didn’t have any issues or had a _ thing _ with drag and cross dressing—hell, he’d done it before, so it wasn’t like this was anything _ too _shocking, but. 

But. Holy fuck. 

What Jake would do for a lap dance from a sweet-faced stripper like _ that. _

“_I’m sure you can!_” Jacob chirped, and Jake gaped at him as Tom spluttered indignantly. “_Oh, c’mon, it’s okay! We’re all friends here!_”

“_And hey, if things go south, you’ve got me._” Zendaya said, giving Tom a lazy salute that only felt _ nothing close _ to Jake when she looked at him side-eye. Whatever it was she meant, it was probably threatening, and Jake swallowed down the nervous energy building in his throat with half his glass of water. 

“I just—” Tom looked at Jake, and then at the other two. “_He’s different._”

“Okay, now I’m just _ curious._” Jake said, against his better judgement, and it seemed like the right thing to say, judging from Zendaya and Jacob’s faces. He grinned handsomely, wrapping his arm around Tom’s waist to scoot closer to him, and the younger man gingerly leaned into his touch. “C’mon, Tom, it can’t be that bad.” Whatever it was, he didn’t add, but he had a sinking feeling he was going to get extremely lucky that night. 

(Not that said sinking feeling was a _ bad _ thing, not really, but how else was he going to explain the steady start of his blood rushing south?)

“Fine.” The younger man sighed, getting up. “C’mon, follow me, let’s go to my room. Fuck off, Jacob. Fuck you too, Zendaya.”

“_Face it, tiger!_” Zendaya crowed as Jacob only laughed in delight. “_You just hit the jackpot!_”

Tom hung up on them, and Jake snickered into his hand. The brunet looked at him witheringly, and he raised his hands, grinning charmingly at Tom, and he _ definitely _could see the way the younger man went slightly weaker at the knees at him because of it. 

(It was a good look on him, Jake’s oh-so-helpful subconscious said. It felt ridiculously good to know that _ Jake _managed to get Tom to get like that. That—that part was the worrying part, honestly.)

“Oh, whatever.” Tom mumbled, and grabbed Jake’s hand to yank him out of his seat. The man laughed fondly, and finally Tom smiled slightly, much to Jake’s relief. “C’mon. Let’s get this over and done with.”

* * *

The younger man had him wait while he did something in the bathroom, so Jake was content with sitting on the edge of Tom’s bed scrolling through social media on his phone, playfully bullying Ryan on Instagram private messages while he waited. He wasn’t sure how long he had been waiting, but when Jake heard Tom stepping out of the bathroom, he looked up—

And saw that same gorgeous stripper he saw on his phone walk out, sans the black-haired wig, but somehow seeing _ Tom _ himself in the outfit, not pretending to be anyone else, really fucking _ got _to him. 

Jake tried not to think too hard on it—that was veering into dangerous territory. 

The older man’s eyes widened as Tom rubbed his arms self consciously, and Jake couldn’t care less if the room was too god damn cold—he himself was too hot, honestly, especially when Tom came to a stop in front of him to let him behold all that glorious… _ everything. _

“Um.” Tom said, and Jake beckoned him over. The brunet shuffled over, stocking-clad bare feet quiet on the carpeted floor. “Ta-da—_Jake!_”

The man grabbed Tom by his waist to pull him into his lap, making him straddle him as he simply sat there and _ stared. _

“Jake, don’t you think this is a little… um.”

“A little what?” He was breathless, but he couldn’t stop _ staring. _Not that there was much else to stare at, save for that sweet pale curve of his pectorals right in front of his face, framed by a stark black halter top that only ever made it look like it was a push-up bra. 

“Embarrassing? Maybe—Jake?” His voice pitched a little higher when Jake moved back to truly _ look _at him, and he resisted the urge to lick his lips, uncomfortably shifting his hips as he tried not to get any more friction on his dick, and positively failing. 

Jake shivered pleasantly, feeling Tom’s ass grind against his growing erection, and the younger man gasped softly. 

“I—uh,” He said intelligently. “Tom? Wow.”

“Not exactly the reaction I was expecting.” The brunet ran his hand through his hair, laughing nervously as a blush began to grow on his cheeks. Still intently watching like the fucking creep he knew he was, Jake didn’t miss the way his lacy cuffs got caught in brown, curling locks. “Like I said, this isn’t the whole outfit, but I, um…” Tom paused, and frowned down at Jake. “Is this—um, are you satisfied now?”

“Yeah, totally.” The older man nodded absently, and then reached down to thumb at the frayed edges of Tom’s tiny—oh so _ fucking _ ** _tiny_**—shorts. “Shit, these are practically panties.” He breathed, and Tom flushed deeply, squirming self consciously on the man’s lap as Jake moved his palms down lower onto Tom’s stocking-clad thighs, drumming his fingers over taut muscles. 

Above their heads, the ceiling fan of their hotel room turned lazily, somewhat unnecessary addition to the air conditioning they enjoyed in Tom’s room. Tom smacked him on the arm lightly, and Jake laughed, albeit a little nervously as he felt his collar grow tight. 

Holy shit, _ really? _Really. 

Yeah, well, in hindsight—you’d have to be blind as a bat to not find Tom’s outfit _ that _ fucking _ sexy. _

Tom shifted nervously on his lap, and tentatively ground down against Jake’s cock, gasping in alarm as he felt the man’s erection hot and hard against his crotch. His eyes widened in that endearingly innocent way that Jake had grown to love like the horny bastard he was, and he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of it. 

“Jake, you’re… hard.” Tom said quietly, resting his forearms on Jake’s shoulders as the man pulled him even closer, pressing his chest taut to Tom’s, and he could feel his growing erection against his chest. 

“Yeah? And you’re getting there.” He replied, leaning up to press a kiss to Tom’s exposed pectoral, and the brunet shivered pleasantly. “How’s about you give me a show, sweetheart?”

“Is this—are we—_nnh._” Tom’s question dissolved into a moan when Jake squeezed his ass, his other hand sensually running over Tom’s stocking-clad thigh to come to a stop on the inner side, squeezing it sensually. “A-_ahh, _th-this isn’t—this isn’t weird?”

“Tom, it’s stupidly hot and I’ve been horny since I saw you rolling your hips on the damn umbrella.” Jake growled, feeling Tom’s whole-body shiver against his body. “And wishing that umbrella was me.”

Tom laughed breathlessly at that, and leaned down to kiss Jake deeply, the man leaning into his kiss with a bit more aggression than he’d anticipated. He squeaked slightly in alarm, feeling Jake’s smirk against his lips, but he giggled into their kiss, meeting his ferocity with enthusiasm as he rolled his hips on top of Jake’s. The man groaned as Tom pulled away, and the younger man grinned down at him. 

“I’m expensive, sir. Think you can afford me?” he murmured, voice dropping to a seductive husk as he pressed their foreheads together. He still couldn’t help but shiver as Jake ran his hand up his back in a slow, heated burn that made his nerves _ sing, _and the man gave him a cocky grin. 

“Think you’re worth a billion dollars, do you?” He hummed, toying with the button on Tom’s halter top, and the brunet bit his lip, biting back a grin that spread across his face. Jake paused, and realised that Tom was wearing lip gloss, watching clear pinkish gloss stain his teeth. “Oh, _ fuck, _ baby, you’re worth more than that.”

“Finally noticed the gloss, did you?” Tom chuckled, and squeaked slightly when Jake kissed him _ hard, _melting against him with a happy sigh as he let Jake take the lead. Jake’s hand moved up to hold Tom’s head in place, kissing him relentlessly to coax a moan from Tom’s mouth, and when they parted, Jake couldn’t help but grin at the sight—Tom’s lips, slick with both their spit and his lip gloss. 

“Red lipstick could’ve been better, honestly.” He said, leaning down to kiss down the column of Tom’s throat, grinning against Tom’s skin when he felt his hips buck against him involuntarily. “So? Give me a dance, gorgeous.”

“I’ll try, daddy.” Tom murmured, and Jake hissed in approval, letting Tom push him away to make him lean back on his arms. He watched Tom slide off his lap in a graceful arc of his legs, and he whistled lowly as Tom stood in front of him, looking pensive for a moment. 

“Tom?” Jake asked, and their eyes met. 

“Red, yellow, green.” Tom said, and Jake swallowed in anticipation. 

“Red, yellow, green, sir.” He replied with a stilted nod. Tom grinned slightly, and Jake was really way too turned on right now to try and kick him. 

“Safe—”

“Quackson, please, Tom, I’m dying here.”

Tom burst out into laughter at that, doubling over as he wrapped his arms around himself, and Jake couldn’t help but laugh along with him, shaking his head fondly as he felt some of his anticipation dissipate somewhat. And for good reason, he supposed—if he was too high strung, this could have been over very, very quickly. 

“Wow, this is definitely a first.” Tom managed past his laughter, and Jake shrugged easily. 

“I think you’re really that good looking, Tom.” He said, and Tom fell quiet at that, blinking at him with those adorable wide doe eyes. “So, y’know, give yourself some credit here.”

That, and he was _ really _ into this stripper aesthetic Tom had going for him. Hot _ damn. _

Tom gave him a sheepish little smile, a little in juxtaposition with the rest of what was going on with him, but Jake found it terribly endearing. He was almost upset that this was just a friends with benefits situation, because he would be an absolute _ idiot _if he thought Tom was anything but a perfect lover, but he immediately reeled himself in. 

That’s going a bit too far, Gyllenhaal, he told himself. You came here to party, not to make the same stupid mistakes you’ve been making for the past ten years, Jesus Christ. 

“Okay, here goes.” Tom said, all with the confidence of a first timer, but all that innocence and trepidation immediately dissipated after a deep breath. Suddenly he wasn’t some shy, flustered young man but a seasoned sex worker, and the way Tom smirked at Jake made his dick twitch in his suddenly too-tight jeans. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jake hissed, and Tom’s smirk widened as he began to slowly shake his hips, gyrating them in an enthralling infinity-loop. He bent down—but not too low, Jake noted with some amusement—to run his hands up the sides of his body. The cuffs around his wrist were eye-catching, definitely, and Jake watched them flutter as Tom ran his hands up his chest, burying them in his hair as he sunk down to the ground with his knees apart with an almost pornographic moan. 

“Wanna ride you like crazy, daddy.” Tom breathed, getting down on his knees before turning around, shocking Jake when he spread his legs to get down on the ground in practically a split. His breath caught in his throat, watching the swell of Tom’s ass as he raised his hips off the ground, arching his back beautifully before rolling over, swinging his beautifully toned legs up as he moved, planting his feet on the ground with his legs parted to present his crotch to Jake. “Wanna make you scream.”

“We’re in a hotel, sweetheart.” Jake said intelligently, and Tom broke character to laugh into his hand. Jake laughed breathlessly, panting softly in relief that he’d managed to alleviate the horny tension enough to give him some breathing room, but Tom quickly recovered. 

The fucking professional he is, of-fucking-_course. _

He dropped his legs to the ground and windmilled back onto his feet, and Jake jumped, never getting over the sight of Tom’s acrobatics. Tom flipped onto his feet, his landing a little wobbly on the carpeted floor and he stumbled. Jake shot up onto his feet, concern completely overriding everything else. 

“Shit—_yellow! _Tom! You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tom gave him a reassuring smile. “Didn’t realise the carpet would be a little slippy, it’s fine.” 

Jake let out a loud exhale as he dropped himself back down onto the bed, and Tom winked at him. “The show must go on, right, Mysterio?”

“Fuck off, Tom.” Jake laughed, and tried not to think too hard on the way Tom’s eyes softened on him. He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks grow warm, and gestured awkwardly at him to continue. “Uh, green. Super green. Go for it.”

Tom chuckled at that, shaking his head, but got back to it. He sauntered over to Jake with the same confidence he wore in the lip sync battle, slipping into place comfortably between Jake’s spread legs, and he moved his hips again. Again with that slow, tantalising roll of his hips not unlike the way he danced in the Umbrella number, and Jake swallowed nervously as Tom turned around, shaking his ass at him teasingly as he bent down, pressing it against Jake’s crotch. The older man hissed, rocking his hips against Tom’s ass to earn a breathy moan from Tom as he moved, but Tom straightened up, sliding into Jake’s lap to press his ass _ hard _against the bulge in Jake’s jeans. 

“_Shit!_” Jake hissed, burying his face in the crook of Tom’s neck as the younger man moaned again, humping back against Jake’s hips as the man’s hands shot down to grip his thighs, unsure if he wanted to hold Tom in place or to pull him away. 

Still, Tom made the decision for him, leaning back to rest his head on Jake’s shoulder as he smoothed his hand over Jake’s on his thigh while the other one cupped at his crotch, where Jake could see his own erection tenting his little booty shorts. 

“Oh, please,” he sounded out of breath, too, probably as horny out of his mind as Jake was, “Fuck me, daddy.”

“C’mere, baby.” Jake easily picked Tom up, turning him around to kiss him deeply, and Tom moaned into the kiss, his hips wiggling his cute little ass in the air as Jake reached down to grope it. Their tongues slid against each other in a sensual drag of heat, and when they parted for air, the both of them were panting heavily. “Lube?”

“Don’t need it,” Tom murmured. 

“Baby, I don’t break my toys.” Jake replied, cupping Tom’s face in his hand, and the younger man’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“I _ mean,_” he said, pressing his ass insistently into Jake’s hands. “I already took care of that in the shower, daddy. You can come right in.”

“Oh, _ fuck._” Jake winced, and Tom grinned at him as he pushed the man up the bed, making him lie down as he crawled on top of him. “Baby, you’re so good to me.”

“I know, daddy.” Tom chuckled, rising up on his knees to let Jake watch as he undid the buttons on his little shorts, getting up onto his feet to teasingly shimmy his shorts down his perfect, perfect legs. Jake’s mind short-circuited when he realised Tom wasn’t wearing underwear—damn, he’d been hoping for panties, but he supposed it made sense that he wasn’t prepared to go all the way in fucking _ Mexico City—_and instead just had a pair of black fishnet pantyhose on. His erection tented the thin material in a charming mismatch, obscene and wet at the tip, precum seeping through. Jake’s mouth fell open to let something stupid out, no doubt, but mercifully he forgot how to speak, instead letting out an undignified squawk when Tom dropped his shorts on Jake’s face. 

Tom laughed as he settled back down onto his knees, straddling Jake as the man spluttered before tossing Tom’s shorts aside. When his face was clear, Tom leaned in to kiss him deeply, and Jake sighed into their kiss, pulling Tom closer with a large, hot hand on his bare back, relishing the way Tom shivered under his touch. Their tongues rubbed together again as Tom’s hips began to gyrate against Jake’s, and Jake was the first to pull away, hissing in approval as Tom’s hands stroked down Jake’s front in a slow, seductive sweep. 

“Oh, daddy, you must be _ so _ hard.” Tom purred, moving back and reaching lower to deftly undo Jake’s jeans’ fly, reaching into his pants to fish his cock out, eyes widening slightly at how engorged it was, flushed angry red with precum beading slightly at the tip. “Oh, wow.”

“Yeah, you did that, baby.” Jake panted, sitting up to capture Tom’s lips in a kiss again, swallowing his moan when his hands reached down to grope Tom’s ass. The younger man gave his cock a rough tug in retaliation, and Jake’s grip on his ass tightened, tearing out a moan from Tom’s lips, which Jake eagerly swallowed as he deepened their kiss with a shift of his lips. 

He kneaded Tom’s ass teasingly, feeling the wetness from the lube Tom used wetting the sheer cloth of his pantyhose, and he grinned into their kiss, digging his nails into the delicate fabric. 

“Wait—Jake—are you—” Tom broke off from their kiss, stammering in embarrassment as Jake tugged on his pantyhose insistently, but the man shrugged, turning his attention down the column of Tom’s throat. He traced a path with his lips down Tom’s skin, brushing his beard over the sensitive spots that made Tom shudder involuntarily in his arms, and he smirked into Tom’s fluttering pulse. 

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he said, and tore Tom’s stockings open. The sound of ripping fabric made his dick twitch in anticipation, and Tom whined, humping into air desperately as he fought to get sweet, sweet friction on his cock, trapped under stretching pantyhose stockings. “_Much _better. Up a bit, baby? Let daddy see.”

Jake lay back against the pillows as Tom rose up, spreading his legs obscenely to let Jake see the damage he’d caused—a gaping hole right on top of Tom’s fluttering, sopping wet entrance, and Jake licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Beautiful. Now, I better be getting my billion’s worth.” He said, and Tom grinned back at him. 

“Of course you are.” He replied, pressing his knee to Jake’s sternum, and the man’s eyes widened slightly as Tom lightly pinned him down like that, booping his nose cheekily with a matching wink. 

“Wh—Tom?” Jake asked uneasily, but the brunet shook his head, pressing his finger to Jake’s lips as he moved down, taking his knee off Jake’s sternum to slide down the man’s body. He wiggled his hips slightly, smirking confidently as he reached behind him for Jake’s cock. His dainty fingers wrapped around them in a startling rush of friction, and the older man winced, bucking up involuntarily into Tom’s loose fist. 

Tom giggled slightly, hushing him cheekily, and Jake almost laughed at him, when Tom suddenly sank down onto Jake’s cock in a smooth, slick slide. He bottomed out in one fast swoop, Tom throwing his head back to gasp as Jake buried his face into the pillows with a loud groan.

They stayed still for a long moment, the both of them simply breathing heavily, until Tom suddenly began to move, lifting his hips off Jake’s with a look of concentration on his face, and he winced as he dropped himself back down on Jake’s cock. Tom began to ride him eagerly after that, bouncing on his lap with his cute little _ ‘ah-ah-ah’_s that were driving Jake insane. He involuntarily began to buck back into Tom’s welcoming heat, feeling his own orgasm building in his gut. 

God, he was close, so _ fucking close— _

He looked up at Tom, who had his eyes squeezed shut, his lip caught between his teeth as he fucked himself eagerly on Jake’s cock, little whimpers making it past his lips as he moved. The sight alone would’ve gotten Jake hard if he saw it before they started having sex, and now, it was sending him careening towards orgasm. 

“Tom, _ fuck, _ I’m—I’m close,” He panted, and the younger man’s lips curled up into a little grin as he rode him harder, his thighs flexing deliciously under that pantyhose, and Jake was sure he would _ never _ forget this. “Tom—I—”

He was going to cum, and Tom wasn’t getting off him, fucking onto him even more eagerly, as if Jake’s impending orgasm was driving him to get him off faster, and realisation struck him, hard. 

They were having sex bareback. Oh, _ fuck, _ he was so close to coming _ inside _ him. The man’s eyes widened, thinking past the overwhelming sensation of Tom squeezing around him _ deliciously _hot to grab Tom’s wrist.

“Yellow, yellow.” Jake panted, and Tom jerked in surprise, making a move to pull off Jake when the man shook his head, gritting his teeth as he held Tom’s hips down against his own, sheathing himself fully inside him. “Tom, hold—hold still, or I’m gonna end this way faster than either of us will want it.”

“J-Jake,” Tom shivered, twitching, “Y-you’re… _ nngh, _ it’s right against my…”

Jake’s eyes widened when he realised that Tom was close, so fucking _ close, _ his walls clenching around him spasmically, and Jake shook his head, gritting his teeth. 

“God damn it, _ fine,_” He really didn’t know why he was so against getting off, good lord. Tom was _ right there, _ writhing on his lap after a ridiculously hot lap dance, and Jake was only human.

Yeah, the red-yellow-green light system was kind of out of the window right now, considering the both of them were far too close to orgasm to really process anything properly. Not like he really _ needed _ it right now, anyway. He was a hundred percent on the green light, and he’d only yellow-lighted for Tom’s sake.

Who, right now, was ignoring everything to ride Jake’s dick like his life depended on it. His stockings tore wider open with his erratic movement, and _ god, _ the image was ridiculously hot, and it made it very, very easy to ignore everything else to pay attention to _ that. _He’d have to talk to Tom about the yellow light properly after this, and Jake wasn’t sure if Tom really was going to make good on his promise to ride Jake until he screamed.

(He wished he would. Holy _ fuck, _ that sounded _ amazing.) _

Jake squeezed his eyes shut as he came closer to orgasm, and Tom whined helplessly on top of him, rutting his cock against his pantyhose, against the rough material of Jake’s clothes, and the man finally got the hint. He reached up to slide his hand under Tom’s pantyhose through the hole he made, jerking him off as he felt his own orgasm slam into him like a ton of bricks, letting out a shout as he came _ hard _ into Tom’s welcoming warmth, and the younger man gasped, coming into Jake’s fist and utterly _ ruining _ his already-ruined stockings further. Tom collapsed on top of Jake, his half-hard cock still inside him, panting heavily as he pressed his chest to Jake’s. The older man lazily threw his arm over Tom’s back to hold him close, and Tom snuggled into his chest with a content sigh. 

“You, uh, getting out of there, Tom?”

“No.” Tom replied sleepily, and Jake’s eyes widened. He sat up slowly, wincing as he felt his cum inside Tom rub against his cock, and _ holy shit _ he was getting hard again. Tom grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around the back of Jake’s neck to kiss him deeply. “You don’t seem to want me to, either.” Tom murmured between their lips when they parted. 

“Kinda—_nnugh—_hard, wh-when I’m.” Jake cut himself off when Tom squeezed him, and the younger man swallowed his groan of pleasure with another kiss as he rocked his hips against Jake’s. “_Holy fuck._”

“Gee, thanks.” Tom giggled deliriously, and Jake laughed, kissing Tom’s nose to earn him bright peals of laughter. “I’m making good on my promise, y’know.” He said, pulling away to grin up at Jake. “I’m gonna ride you until you scream at me to stop.” 

Jake’s grin back at Tom was goofy with excitement, and the brunet burst out laughing. 

“You look so _ excited._” 

“Yeah, well, look at you. Taking the initiative. Can’t say that isn’t a turn on, and I’m _ definitely _ happy with how things are turning out. You were still stuttery and embarrassed when we started having sex in Venice, look at you now.” Jake said, and Tom flushed prettily, looking off to the side, but he was definitely _ blossoming _ at Jake’s proud tone. 

“Aw, I just…” Tom fidgeted nervously for a moment, and shook his head. “What was the yellow light for earlier?” He asked, “Sorry I just barreled right past it, I was just…”

“Hey, I get it. Your prostate is your favourite spot inside you.” Jake blew him a raspberry, and Tom batted at his arm, earning him peals of laughter from the older man. He shook his head fondly, and pecked him on the lips. “I yellow-lighted for you.” He said, “I, uh. Sorta came inside you. Just now. We didn’t talk about that.”

“I wanted you to.” Tom said quietly. “That’s why I didn’t. Give you time to do anything before I sat on you.” 

Jake blinked at him. They had been barebacking near the end of shooting _ Far From Home, _ but after a few weeks apart, Jake had insisted on condoms despite clean bills of health for the both of them. It had been a while, he’d said, and now that they were barebacking again, Jake realised how stupidly _ hot _ the thought was, his cum sloshing around inside Tom. 

“Whoa.” He said intelligently, and Tom laughed softly, turning a cute tomato red as he looked up at Jake with those doe eyes that he absolutely _ shouldn’t _be using, considering he was dressed like a stripper, covered in cum and wearing torn stockings and plugged up with dick. 

_ (Fuck, _ that was hot. Jake was definitely gonna miss this relationship, whatever this was.)

“I just…” Tom mumbled something, and Jake cocked his head at him. He shook his head, and tried again. He leaned up to press his lips near the shell of Jake’s ear. “I like the feeling of your cum inside me.” He whispered, and Jake’s eyes widened as he pulled away from him, still blushing so prettily. “So… I wanted to. Um. Make this a regular thing again. Just like before.”

“Oh, my god.” Jake breathed, and Tom’s expression fell.

“Is that—um, we can stop now or—_mmh!_” Jake cut him off with a kiss, holding Tom close to himself, and the younger man stiffened up in his hold for only a moment before melting against his chest. They parted with twin smiles on their faces, and Jake brushed his fingers against Tom’s cheek. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

“Yeah, you little brat.” Jake laughed softly, “Now, sweetheart, you have a promise to keep?”

“Yes, daddy.” Tom laughed, bumping their foreheads together, and Jake snickered, too. “Now lean back and leave it to me.”

“No, not this time.” Jake said, undoing the button on the back of Tom’s neck, letting the halter top drop in front of him, and the brunet blinked at him. “I think your cute little tits need some attention too, don’t you think?”

“O-oh, my _ god, _ Jake, I’m trying to stay in charge here.” Tom groaned, and Jake laughed as he began to kiss along the hollow of Tom’s collarbone. 

“Yeah, well, you were always such a brat to me.” He replied. “This is payback.” Tom laughed softly at that, and he smiled against Tom’s skin. “Now, baby boy,” He slapped Tom’s ass, and that earned him a breathy moan. “Get to work.”

“Oh, _ fuck yes, _ daddy.”

* * *

Jake felt himself dozing off on the plane as he watched the clouds go by. Tom was probably thousands of miles away from him now, on a plane to Bali to continue promoting _ Far From Home, _ and he was almost resentful he wasn’t on his way there, too. The beach—it sounded like a nice place to be, to see Tom enjoying himself under the sun, to enjoy the water, to watch Tom’s beautiful smile as he had the time of his life out there on the sandy shores. 

Jake jolted, shaking his head as he woke up slightly, and he lightly smacked his forehead against the glass of his window. 

“The hell?” he mumbled. “And here I thought I’d start thinking about sex on the beach or something.”

Of course, there was the sex on the beach, fine. And sex in a resort hotel, a jacuzzi, whatever.

But somehow the thought of standing with Tom, sharing drinks on a balcony overlooking the sunset over the ocean horizon, the breeze around them as the sky turned from pink to blue was more appealing. The thought of his fingers intertwined with Tom’s as the younger man excitedly told him about his day, about the corals he saw that morning, the waves he caught while he went surfing. 

Tom would be beautiful by the firelight. Those charming torches that they light up in resorts would be around them, and Jake would find himself laughing along with Tom’s no doubt hilarious story, leaning in every now and then to kiss him when he could.

Tom would laugh, the stars glittering in his eyes as the sky turned dark, and when the day whispered its goodbyes with a kiss blown to the moon as she glided across the sky on black silk and rhinestones, maybe Jake would feel like doing something stupid. 

Maybe Jake would feel like ruining everything, with those three little words, with a little kiss, and maybe Tom would feel the same way. 

But Jake wasn’t heading to Bali, and he wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way about his co-star.

Jake groaned, running his hand down his face as he looked at his phone, and realised that Tom had texted him before they took off. 

_ Take care! I’ll remember to FaceTime you when I’m in Bali, too. Maybe alone, sometimes? _

Jake huffed fondly, holding his phone to his heart, not quite too willing to get rid of the notification yet. 

At least out loud, maybe he didn’t have to admit anything yet. It didn’t count if you didn’t say anything about it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> finally something that reached past part 3 in a series lmao
>
>> fellow writers, does it piss you off when people just comment stuff asking for a next chapter/fic without saying anything else constructive about the fic? genuinely curious.
>> 
>> — 🔮 bukkun, MSc 🕷 mr beck love mail 🔮 (@trickscd) [11 July 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1149322058376962049?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> [beck voice] never ask me for anything ever again.


End file.
